


First Night

by rabblescum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabblescum/pseuds/rabblescum
Summary: Sirius is still laughing quietly to himself when he hits the floor of his cell.(Image fixed...I hope.)





	First Night

Sirius was still laughing quietly to himself when he hit the floor of his cell. He isn't sure when the laughs becomes sobs.


End file.
